Echo
by ohhaymisskay
Summary: She was the worlds only hope. But she was also the worlds prisoner. Dr. Devlin Hartford had to make a crucial choice...be left behind or to join the fight. Even if that meant sacrificing all freedoms for the sake of mankind even if she wasn't the same as the rest. Set after Avengers movie, Thanos plot, mainly follows cannon, mainly Tony and OC. X-Men included.
1. ReCalibration

A/N: hello all I'm gonna take the time to say I've put Mirror Mirror on hiatus and am working on other projects...I love the Avengers and Marvel and I got some great ideas from just finish watching Dollhouse again. So I'm gonna add the name Echo into this but it won't have the same construct as Dollhouse. Anyways there's gonna be fun references and diving into the Marvelverse as well as Whedonverse and all that jazzy goodness Also permanent disclaimer, Whedon and Mr. Lee own everything I own nothing and so let's get this show on the road. -K

* * *

**1. Re-Calibration**

It was no lie that Tony Stark, super genius, owner of Stark Industries as well as Iron Man… was a big playboy. Even in his relationship to Pepper Potts he found his eye wandering more often than not. Not that he wasn't faithful but there were many pretty things to look at in the world and he wasn't going to limit himself to one. Especially pretty complicated things.

At first it was Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. She was a beautiful woman, shapely and smart and there was mystery in those green eyes of hers. He wanted nothing more than to get to know her…if he hadn't figured out early on that it was a trap even though he wasn't quite sure of the details. That was later revealed to him that she was indeed a member of SHEILD.

But lately since his ordeal with the Avengers Initiative and almost dying at the hands of an alien race he had since lost all need to constantly look at those prettying things, much less look at Pepper. And she noticed, and despite all her patience and understanding she ended up leaving him.

It wasn't like it was hard, unsavory or a bad break up…no it was very mutual. He told her he no longer could give her things like emotional comfort or even physical comfort and she nodded her head and said "I know". And that was the end of it.

He tuned everything out and coped with it the best way he knew how; which was shutting himself up in Stark Tower and working on the latest model of the Iron Man suit, perfecting it, making it a thousand times more sturdy and withstanding. He wouldn't be caught off guard again. But someone had to run Stark Industries and it was becoming too much for Pepper. Especially now they had conference after conference about the new Arc Reactor and the clean energy it provided.

There came in Nuclear Physicist and celebrated Engineer, Dr. Devlin Hartford. She was a different sort, with blond hair and model looks that not many would put a smart mind to. She was tall and lean as she took care of herself and made herself presentable. During work she put her hair up in a sleek ponytail and wore her glasses, usually her simple cut pencil dresses where covered with a lab coat but the only daring thing on her person were her expensive taste in heels.

Tony didn't meet her until months after working with the company, it was during one of those benefits that Stark Industries always holds where he was forced to wear a tux and mingle with other people who would make contributable donations…especially to this new Clean Energy Project.

And that's where he was right now, milling about the place with a glass of scotch in his hand while trying to avoid Pepper's scathing looks as she always knew when he would be up to something or at least try. She still babysat him despite everything…but it was getting to a point that even though he was an older man, he still liked to have fun and by Iron Man he was going to have fun.

The music was dull, the people were dull and everything around him was dull. The only entertaining bit was that the other Avengers were there mingling with him. Everyone seemed to be doing much better than he though…at least Steve Rogers could keep a conversation. What did that say about him? Well everyone knew he turned into a smartass in situations that didn't exactly meet his standards of please him…so some, who Tony viewed as the smarter population, avoided him.

Finding the bar he slipped up onto a seat and pushed his near about empty scotch glass towards the bartender. Being Tony Stark he had perks and the bartender just filled it up without asking him questions or billing him and he set to work nursing this glass as well. That is until a slim, beautiful woman slid up to the bar as well about five seats down. Her hair was down and at the ends had luxurious waves, her dress was white and the plunging neckline revealed a slim body and ample if not pert breasts. Her face was small and petite in feature but her lips and eyes stood out the most. Usually with blonde hair striking blue eyes would accompany but not this woman…she had the most smoldering hazel eyes. And her lips where as full as a rose in full bloom.

She smiled revealing a set of perfectly white teeth and the bartender handed her a flute of champagne and she sipped on it as she turned and leant against the bar. Tony tilted his head to the side a bit as he gazed at the subtle curve of her backside and deemed this woman to be utterly perfect physically. He slid off his barstool and then walked casually around the entire circular bar before he approached this woman.

She saw him coming and took a sip of her champagne.

"So let me guess, Victoria's Secret? Perhaps a Playboy Bunny?"

"Excuse me?" she asked in an English accent which also blew his mind.

"Your profession. And you have a date?"

"Mr. Stark don't get me wrong, I am flattered you would think I am beautiful enough to be a model but I am an attendee to this benefit. I in fact work for your company."

"So you're someone's secretary?"

"No." she laughed a bit and in good nature as she wasn't the least bit offended. "No Mr. Stark I am Dr. Devlin Hartford your resident Nuclear Physicist and Engineer who has been working on the Arc Reactor for months now."

"Well I'll be damned." He said still clearly shocked. It was then that at the podium up on the stage Pepper appeared and began speaking into the microphone. Many attendees and press people began to convene as she began to speak.

"Hello and I welcome you all to the seventy-second benefit of Stark Industries since its inception back in the forties. Here today we will be releasing our own details about our Clean Energy Project and the in depth details about our company's new and energy efficient Arc Reactor. Here speaking with us tonight is Doctor Devlin Hartford who will gladly answer any and all of your questions. Doctor?"

"And that's my cue." Devlin said as she set her champagne class down and smiled at Tony. "Hope I do you justice."

And with that she strut off towards the stage and took point next to Pepper who then relinquished the podium to her. Devlin stood there for a moment before she began to speak in an eloquent form and began to explain Stark Industries and its process with the Clean Energy and how this Arc Reactor will help major cities all over the world. Tony couldn't help but stare in wonder.

How did he miss this? More importantly how did he end up missing her?

"…and so with this clean and efficient energy source we hope to solve many of the world's current problems. With a smaller version of the reactor we will be able to power major cities in the US, and perhaps start to think globally…small villages will get clean running water and electricity and thus perhaps also contributing to the world hunger crisis. As head of the research department and an employee of Stark Industries, I hope to bring good fortune to this company as well as to the late Mr. Howard Stark and of course the current head of affairs, Mr. Tony Stark."

The hall erupted into applause and Devlin stepped to the side as she went to large object that was on a platform and a white sheet covering it. She pulled the sheet off of what now was revealed to be a compact Arc Reactor and Tony looked at it with his own form of awe. There was another round of applause and a microphone was handed to Devlin as she continued to speak.

"Here is the prototype of what we hope to distribute. This will power a city for countless years and decades to come. This is the new age of Stark Industries as we no longer make weapons of mass destruction but we promote peace. Technology is not our enemy, and if we embrace all the tools available to us we will be able to approach the future with less apprehension. I thank you all for attending this benefit and your more than generous contributions. The future is here."

Devlin was handed then a champagne glass and she raised it into the air as well as many of the attendee's and thus ended her speech after everyone took hearty sips of the golden liquid. Devlin stepped down from the stage as she shared a few quick words with Pepper and then was off and out of sight. Coming up from behind Tony came Clint as he too was dressed in a tux and was here for the occasion.

"I see you've gotten the chance to meet Dr. Hartford."

"Hm?" Tony looked to the archer assassin and looked confused and Clint gave him a sideways glance before taking a sip from his champagne.

"She's from SHEILD. Director Fury found her himself. Graduated Oxford at sixteen and came to the states and continued her degrees at Caltech. She's like you…but nicer and more pleasing to look at."

"Please…don't let your precious red head hear you say that."

"Natasha and Dr. Hartford are on very good speaking terms. I think the closest Natasha has had to a friend in a very long time; at least when it comes to women. And if I'm not mistaken Dr. Hartford is also a trained SHEILD agent. Field duty certified."

"Brains, Braun's and looks? There has to be something wrong with her." Tony scoffed to himself and downed the rest of his scotch before he set it on the counter and turned to walk away. He was tired of this benefit and he was ready to return to Stark Tower for some much needed alone time in his lab to work.

When he arrived he went downstairs to the basement levels where much of his things resided and was much safer than when it was upstairs. Taking off his jacket and vest he threw it on a table and then began to roll his sleeves up and undo his bowtie. Then grabbing goggles and a soldering gun he began to set to work on some new designs Jarvis chimed in.

"Sir, you have a Dr. Hartford coming down to meet you. She's in the elevator as we speak."

"Dr. Hartford…well can't stop a woman on a mission."

"Shall I notify her you will receive her?"

"No, just let her through."

"Yes sir."

The elevator doors opened moments later and out stepped Devlin. She smiled as she was still in her dress and she walked into the lab with an air of curiosity in her gaze. She then looked to Tony as she came within ten feet of him.

"So what's the honor of seeing you here at Stark Tower late at night?"

"I live here Mr. Stark. I have full access and clearance to Jarvis given to me by Ms. Potts. So naturally when I saw you were the only person in this entire building besides cleaning services and security I wondered naturally."

"Everyone's still dancing the night away." He flipped his goggles back down and continued to keep on working. "So…I was told you also work for SHEILD."

"Of course. Anyone else couldn't be trusted with the reactor. If in the wrong hands it would turn into a nuclear beacon. But my designs ensure once your technology goes into distribution that they won't be able to be used for anything else besides clean energy. Unless you're smart like we are and can take such technology apart in one night and build it back together in another."

"Ah right you're also an Engineer."

"Yes…I like to build things with my hands."

"Good for you. Again why are you in my lab?"

"Curiosity." She said patiently. "I see I've overstayed my welcome. I left abruptly but I wanted to say it was a pleasure to finally meet you. I was forbidden by Ms. Potts. I think she thought that you would be a school boy chasing my skirt but I can see you have a level of maturity to you."

"I think you have the wrong impression of me." He said as he paused his work and turned around and pulled his goggles up as he settled his tools down. He stood up wiping his hands on a rag and then came up to her very close. "My first impression of you inside this overly smart and handsome head of mine was that you were nothing more than someone's beautiful arm candy and that I was going to have a happy ending tonight."

He half expected a slap in the face but her lips curved up into a smile and her eyes flit down for a second and then back up.

"I hardly think that was your real first thought, but I'll take it." She said back as she turned and walked towards the elevator once more. "And Mr. Stark I think you most certainly have the wrong impression of me. I am most certainly not what I seem. You should come see the lab soon…I think it would be good for the others to see the man they work for once in a while. Iron Man or not your name is on the building."

"Yeah, sure." He said and the doors closed and he sighed as he turned and went back to his work.


	2. Shiny Red Toys

**2. Shiny Red Toys**

The next day was another usual one. Tony woke up to AC/DC blaring in the background as he had fallen asleep on the couch in his lab. He got up and got dressed and headed upstairs to get some coffee and something to eat. When he came to the Avenger's dorms he saw that Steve was already up bright and early like he was every morning and had made the coffee. He sat down like and old man at the center island and was reading the paper in his blue robe and loafers.

"Morning." Steve said as he kept on reading the paper.

"You look like my father, except blonde." Tony said as he grabbed a cup and began pouring his coffee.

"I think you look very dignified and handsome." Natasha said as she came into the kitchen too, dressed for her day still undercover as Natalie and working for Pepper. She kissed Steve's cheek and then got herself her own coffee as well as a bagel from the pantry and some cream cheese from the fridge.

"Thank you." Steve said with a grin and he looked at Tony who just made a sarcastic face before drinking the black liquid that would wake him up so he could go back down to the lab and recluse.

"Ms. Potts still may be CEO but you're still required to have your input on certain things like department and chair meetings. Your presence will be required today at two-thirty on the fiftieth floor." Natasha said and Tony grumbled as he sighed.

"Yeah sure."

"And come dressed in a suit." She said pointedly as she gave him a once over before grabbing her briefcase and strutting out of the kitchen with her bagel in her mouth and coffee in the other.

"Do you know what that's about?"

"Yeah, I was invited to attend this meeting too." Steve said as his brow furrowed a bit. "Something about new research and development and us receiving new technology and things like that. I don't pretend to understand all of it but I just know I'm supposed to be there."

"And the others?"

"Yeah them too." Steve finished off his coffee and folded his paper before he stood up. "Except Banner, he works in that department among others. But it's the only place he can do his science stuff."

And with that Steve walked off to prep for the rest of the day and for the meeting.

"I see." Tony pulled out of his pocket his phone and began to search through the mainframe of Stark Tower and it's grid of labs. He pulled up the fiftieth floor and saw that it was indeed…Research and Development. And then Dr. Hartford popped into his mind and he tapped his phone on his palm for a moment. "Who are you are what are you playing at?"

Still curious he began to dig up his own information about her as he finished his coffee, poured another and headed back downstairs to his own work station. The Iron Man suits shone in their cases in the background and his cars were of course all around him as well. He sat down at his large circular desk and shifted some of his papers and materials as he set his phone on a dock and suddenly holographic screens began to pop up before him. He reached into the air and poked a panel and then brought it in front of him and expanded it to read it. For the next few hours he was getting to know an equal mind.

Dr. Hartford was not just smart, but talented smart and he knew from his own ego that she would have one as well. But she seemed more in control about it. She graduated school at the age of seventeen and went onto her own research projects in Geneva coming up with new particle experiments and working with anti-matter. She then moved onto nuclear physics and finally was recruited by SHIELD and was sent to task on an unknown project called Project X. She since has spent most of her life doing that but a good chunk of her information had been blocked off by security and he of course did not have the clearance for it. But he did look at her achievements with his company. She would be considered a model employee.

Not only was she responsible for pulling the company out of economic turmoil but she's helped the institution financially. Something that probably was an added bonus to SHIELD. He rubbed his jaw at that thought for the last thing he wanted was for SHIELD to own him. He was a Stark…he wasn't owned by anyone and he most certainly was a talent and a needed addition to the Avengers. They should be thanking him for what he did the last time.

And yet he was still considered a consultant.

Minimizing all the screens his phone began to beep and he saw it was a message from Pepper basically screaming at him to get upstairs and look presentable. He walked to the elevator and took it up to the very top of Stark Tower now instead of the bottom and got ready up in his penthouse suite. He showered methodically, shaved a bit, and then put on a suit and sunglasses and tried his best to look like the old Tony Stark that everyone loved and loathed at the same time. The pinstripes where slimming and the red colored tie with the gold pin fit perfectly. A dab of cologne later and he was headed for the fiftieth floor to endure what might be a good or bad thing…he wasn't sure yet.

When he arrived at the R&D department he walked right in on what seemed to be a presentation and all of the Avengers where already as what one might say 'assembled'. Devlin stopped in the middle of her speech and looked over in Tony's direction as she smiled and motioned for him closer.

"So glad you can join us finally Mr. Stark."

He did step forward as they were in the center of a very large white room that had little worker bee's floating about in little white lab coats as they did their jobs. The good doctor was the only one that seemed to have a splash of color to her as it was a fire engine red dress with a gold belt and expensive looking black heels. She also wore glasses and her blonde hair was up in a french twist looking very intelligent and smart. In her slender hands was a clip board and from time to time she would check things off as she talked and as a researcher walked by she would without missing a beat hand it off and then get another one.

"So without further ado we will be showing you what might possibly be the finest upgrades that our technology has to offer. Follow me."

She walked off and Pepper stayed behind as she watched all the Avengers file off and down a hallway before entering a dark room.

"Please follow the lights on the floor and take your place." She said and so Tony followed the neon blue lights on the floor like a dark runway and took his place next to Bruce. They all awaited and then suddenly the lights flashed on and they were standing in a stainless steel plated circular room and in cases where different armor and weapons. "As you all know that Stark Industries was first and foremost one of the largest and most successful weapons manufacturing corporations in the world. I have taken some designs and modified them for the twenty first century. These will be your new weapons of choice against the unforeseen."

Devlin took a remote module and pressed a button on the clear screen and the room moved like a cylinder and a case opened.

"Natasha." Devlin merely said and the Black Widow stepped off the runway as she walked up to the case and inspected a new suit, new arm guards, new everything with precision.

"Most of the suits have been equipped with a new iron locking grid. Its small hair like weaving made of sheets of metal, dulled to not cut, but interlocking to be waterproof and breathable. They can stop a bullet, a laser, even protect against a moving car. It's adding a little extra muscle where the muscle is needed."

Next Clint was offered a new bow. He took it off the stand and pulled the twine back and as he did energy started to build until an arrow made of pure energy that looked like sparks of electricity was in his grasp. He didn't release it but led the twine back as the energy went away and he looked up to Devlin expectantly.

"It was modeled after the bow of legends. The Greek bow of Hercules that won wars…though with a few modern advancements of course. No arrows to run out of. It is also DNA specified. It will only work in your hands."

And so down the line it went. Thor received a new cape, capable of camouflage and invisibility. Steve received a new model suit that had the same iron lacing fiber as Natasha and Clint's and the colors were darker more serious and also received gauntlets for adding a serious extra punch. Next was Bruce as he received something a little more demure than a weapon. It was a cuff that he was to wear at all times. It would keep the beast and the man separate and give him a peace of mind. He simply had to twist the cuff to be able to enable the Hulk to be released.

"It releases a certain concoction into your blood stream. It fights at the DNA cellular level. It's to help separate you and the Hulk and give you a form of control over the uncontrollable. You already feel it don't you Dr. Banner…the tension moving from your shoulders. The constant ache to keep you in check will be no more."

"Is this a cure?" he asked and she shook her head.

"There is no cure for your condition. We can no more take away the Hulk than take away the strength that was given to Captain Rogers. No I can only give you a peace of mind, but sometimes that can be much more worth its weight than a cure. You are not diseased Dr. Banner…you're gifted."

"What about me, don't I get a present?" Tony asked as he stood there and Devlin looked at him and smiled.

"How could I forget the one man who has everything." She stepped off the center rise and walked up to him as she took out of her lab coat a small circular device.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"You're the genius here…either figure it out or when the time come's you'll know what it's for." She said with a small wink so the others couldn't see before she turned and motioned for everyone to usher themselves out. "We'll have your new gear delivered to the dorms within the day. I do hope you like the new toys."

And with that they all left. Tony though looked down at the small flat disk that looked to have no grooves no opening or place to plug anything in. It looked to be a blank coin that had no facing or any special quality to it. He would examine it later just to be sure but he was positive the good doctor was just playing a joke on him and had nothing of real use for him.

When they all left Devlin stood back in the main floor and as the Avengers left and turned as a holo-screen flickered before her and Director Fury made his presence.

"How did the presentation go?"

"Well…they seemed to like their new things."

"Good, and the suit?"

"It is almost complete. We'll need to start finding a pilot, one preferably qualified to do so. It isn't just strength that will be enhanced it will enhance the mind too. Which is why we need someone who already has a brilliant mind."

"Are you suggesting Stark?"

"No I'm suggesting someone from Xavier Institute."

"Doctor I am not putting that suit on someone volatile."

"I have one person in mind. Professor Xavier himself. He would benefit greatly from this and he would be on our side; an Avenger."

"Doctor I know you have close ties with that place and with the Professor but all in all the choice is not ultimately up to me. You may make your list from select ordinary people but in the meantime…keep testing it."

"Yes sir, but the suit is made for someone with an above average brain wave function. Someone with a higher outsource of brain activity could power the suit better. But I will try." Devlin said and the screen closed as she turned and observed her worker bees.

She needed more time.

* * *

**love it or hate it? let me know -K**


	3. Higher Functions

**3. Higher Functions**

Devlin woke one morning to the sounds of her alarm beeping. She rolled over in her small bed with its one cotton blanket and looked at her glass desk where the little clock stood. Sighing as she was fully awake she merely concentrated and willed the alarm to stopped beeping. Slowly pushing herself up she scratched her scalp and then pulled the blanket off to reveal shorts and a small black Stark Industries t-shirt. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail from the band on her wrist she lazily went to her desk and plucked her glasses off of a stack of research papers and put them on.

She then walked out of her little room and into a small kitchen unit area where she proceeded to eat and drink her coffee. It was a small living quarters compared to the rest of the company and its tenants but the good doctor didn't have much…save for a spacious closet with shoe space. After finishing her coffee Devlin headed into the bathroom and washed her face before applying make-up and then back out to her closet to retrieve clothes. It was her normal mundane routine before going into the lab but it was Sunday…the one day off a week where no one was in the R&D department but her. So she slipped on a pair of denim shorts and flip flops and taking her pot of coffee she walked out of the sliding stainless steel door and down a narrow hallway.

Finally reaching the white sterile lab Devlin placed the coffee pot on a heating pad and her cup along with an armful of documents down and looked up at her spacious work environment.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Dr. Hartford?" the AI butler responded his voice echoing through the room.

"A little tunes please to sooth the oncoming slot of work I must endure."

"Of course, the usual playlist I presume?"

"That would be correct." Devlin sat down in a chair and pushed it back as the wheels took her to another desk where she powered on a bunch of tools and shuffled papers to the side.

Suddenly Guns N Roses started playing and Devlin grinned as she kept on working her fingers working nimbly on small little microchips while some tech around her shot into her outstretched hands on command as if they knew she needed them. And the music changed from time to time and Devlin lost all sense of time. She hardly knew what time it was regardless much less what day. It wasn't like she had much of a life outside of this building save for benefits and conferences where she was supposed to go for her job.

And then her mind wandered for a moment to a distant memory not long ago where she was at Xavier's Institute…then called Xavier's School for Gifted Children. She was happy there among others like her, but it wasn't until the very day she left that school to start her own life was she put on SHIELD's radar. And since her life really hasn't been her own.

They nabbed her in London in between classes at Oxford, took her to an empty classroom and deposited her in a chair and there sitting at the professor's desk was none other than Director Nick Fury. He regarded her for a long time, gazing at her diligently with one eye his hands folded before him in a calculating manner but not giving anything away. So Devlin concentrated and dived into his thoughts, but find that she could only hear him counting softly and calmly in his head…one number after another.

_"It's rude to read other's thoughts when you don't ask permission first."_

_"So I've been told."_ Devlin said her sixteen year old body taut and tense as she was staring down someone who obviously knew she was a bit different.

_"I've been watching you for some time though Ms. Hartford. You're gifted."_

_ "If you mean by abnormally intelligent then I will give myself a pat on the back, thanks. If that's all I would like to leave. I have Advanced Particle Theory in twenty minutes and I have to walk to the lecture hall."_

_ "How about I let you read my mind as to why I'm here and then we can go from there." _Director Fury said calmly and Devlin was naturally curious…of course it was tempting but she knew the information that could be given to her could be dangerous.

After all men in suits had nabbed her from walking to her next class and deposited her in front of this stranger. Not that she couldn't simply throw them against a wall and choke them till they stopped breathing…but she would have a hard time explaining that to the scholarship committee or the board of director's. The professor left her quite a bit of money for her bright future…he always encouraged her to do her best and left her set at Oxford where he had attended many moons ago.

So Devlin dived into his mind, seeing many things…many wonders…many secrets. But one was something dreadful and it wasn't by the threat of this man but the threat of other people; normal people.

_"So you see the secret has been out for some time, yet it still remains hard for most of your kind to come out of hiding and be open to the world. The last person who did that ended up dead. I'm sure you remember Doctor Jean Grey."_

_"I remember Jean very well thank you. Everyone from that school does."_ Devlin hissed as her fingers curled.

She had shared a special bond with Dr. Grey when she had first been deposited by her parents at the ages of four at Xavier's school.

_"So you know then that there are those out there right this minute that plot to destroy you, and everything else you hold dear."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_ "A contract." _Director Fury stood up from his seat and walked closer as he stood in front of Devlin._ "SHIELD will pay for the rest of your schooling and invest for you to have a bright future where the Professor's money that he left you will be used to your own advantage. Then we will place you in Stark Industries where you will work on something for us. It will be called Project X. We will require you to finish your doctorate within the year and send you to Geneva and then place you among the ranks in the company."_

_ "How long is this contract?"_

_ "Ten long years Ms. Hartford."_

_ "So I'll be your prisoner? Just like a little working lab rat for you to poke and prod when you see fit to but to slave away and use my mind and powers for your own benefit. No thank you."_ Devlin made to stand up but the security personal to her right in a black suit and tie made to push her back down.

Not liking the fact she was about to be forced to sit back down in her state she lashed her hand out and the man when flying clear across the lecture hall and smacked hard up against the blackboard. He slumped down and passed out and Devlin then rounded on the other one as he made to get out a Taser but that too went flying and he did too.

Devlin then looked at Fury her eyes narrowed.

_"I'm not here to hurt you."_

_ "No you're like the rest of them! Enslavers! I had high hopes for humans but you government bastards want nothing more than to control what you are afraid of. I will not harm you out of what I was taught from the Professor but I do not have to like you nor work for you."_

Devlin was about to leave when Fury made his last statement.

_"What is ten years to a telekinetic when the outcome is that you might be able to live in the open and use your powers to save this planet? Isn't that worth it?"_

_ "I am free."_

But something else flashed across her mind. Something calling out to her whispering across the soft curls of her brain and she listened carefully.

_**"Go with him Dev. Go with him and find me**_." The voice sounded familiar and Devlin closed her eyes for a second as a flash of Jean came across her retinas. Frozen, unable to move, locked in a cylinder miles underground.

_"You have Jean Grey_." Devlin said as she turned and glared at Fury. He looked at her regarding her again before sighing.

_ "We have recovered her remains and stored them for analysis_."

_ "You're planning to destroy us_."

_ "No. We need another mutant to examine her. We cannot have anyone else do it…someone who understands the mind. As I recall you have a double major in Neuroscience as well. Dr. Grey might very well be the key to saving us all."_

_ "From what?"_

_ "What's to come." _

Devlin looked at her hands in present day and then up and around the room. Her memories were so vivid sometimes because of her higher functioning brain. Sighing she set down her tools.

"Jarvis…classical music please."

"Of course." And so classical piano began to float about the room and Devlin stood up as she continued her work the change of mood and pace easing her mind to happier times. Times of ease at Xavier's School…Storm, Bobby, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Kitty even Logan who got on her nerves but was always watching out for each and every one of them. Then the professor who sat her on his lap during his classes in his wheelchair as he spoke and she made pencils, books and little objects float about the room when she was a small child.

Devlin looked to a pencil and pen jar across the room and outstretching her hand the pencils and pens floated up and began to float about the room, papers followed and other little knick knacks and she smiled contently as she watched them as if they were all suspended in water.

"I miss those days." She said.

Suddenly there was a beep indicating someone was heading up the elevator to this department and Devlin quickly righted everything, a few things falling out of mid-air in suspension. After frantically picking up dropped papers by hand the glass doors opened to the department and there stood Tony Stark, dressed to impress as usual.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he looked about for a few moments and Devlin rolled her eyes as she took off her glasses and settled them on the table along with papers.

"It's Sunday Mr. Stark…day off and all."

"Oh. Well you suggested that I try to stop by more often."

"On weekday's Mr. Stark." She smiled this time finding it rather charming than annoying now. It's not like he was interrupting anything important but she had to keep the façade that she was still normal…like him. Well relatively like him. Tony was odd in his own ways.

"So you're working overtime then?"

"I don't get paid for Sunday's but I work regardless. I just think of my job and my hobbies one in the same. Would you like coffee?"

"Sure." He said as he walked into the room further and Devlin walked over to the coffee pot and poured him a cup with the extra one sitting on the desk.

"Crème, sugar? It'll only take me a moment to get it."

"No…I take my coffee black." Devlin handed him the cup and he then began to look around more before walking over to a work station and looking at tech schematics. "You're working on a neural transmitter?"

"I forget you speak the engineering language." She stood next to him and looked down at the schematics with him.

"You're sending impulse to the brain through electric waves through this chip?" he said as he pointed at something and Devlin nodded.

"Well we only use a small percent of the brain. With this we can open up more neural path ways we never thought imaginable. It sends out a higher current of electricity to the brain, a little more than what we deem normal but a similar frequency. This will simulate pathways in the brain enabling higher function. The brain then will heal itself and in some cases become extraordinary…unique."

"You mean like mind reading and all is one." Tony scoffed and Devlin pursed her lips but calmed some…he didn't know about her higher functions.

"In some cases, yes. It depends on the brain and the person. You can give this to a vegetable of a person and the most it will do is give them cognitive reasoning, a sense of awareness again and possibly speech. Give this to an already educated and above average mind and we're looking at possible higher frequency brain waves that can travel from one entity to the next. But it's incomplete and we have no test subjects. But the hypothesis is sound. And I'm hopeful."

"So what you're gonna sell this to the highest bidder?"

"Of course not. That would be suicidal. This tech I am helping develop is for research purposes. We can develop cures for many things that don't have them. The brain can make the body do extraordinary things…I think even cure cancers and defects."

"So you're an idealist?"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is more of an interrogation than an actual visit?" Devlin looked into his eyes and naturally read his thoughts. "Ah, you read my SHIELD file and naturally don't trust me. If you think I'm working to have SHIELD own you, that's the last thing I desire. SHIELD owns me. I would never wish my fate on someone else."

"That's not why I'm here." He said.

"No?"

"I'm here to ask you…" Tony had to come up with a lie real quick. "if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

Devlin stood there a bit caught off guard as she stared at him for a moment and then listening to the echo of his strain of thoughts as he mentally accosted himself for being such an idiot. She smiled and then chuckled a bit shaking her head.

"Perhaps you should ask me another time. Right now, my primary focus is work."

"Wait, are you rejecting me?" he pointed a finger at her lazily and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm saying let's keep it professional. For the time being at least. I have a lot on my plate right now."

"Is it because I'm Tony Stark?"

"I have some reservations because you're my boss, yes."

"Well I can get us reservations at a really nice Italian restaurant."

"Good day Mr. Stark." Devlin made to walk away to another sector of the department but Tony called out to her just as she walked through an opening sliding glass door.

"You can call me Tony!"


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

A/N: A little R and R maybe? Also I wasn't quite going in this direction so soon but yeah...

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

It was another day like any other. Devlin got up, she got dressed and went to work as she supervised over her little worker bee's once more. But what made it better was that Tony had been very quick to come up with an excuse as to why he was in her lab exactly three Sunday's ago interrogating her. But it was nice and brought her a certain sense of pleasure…she hadn't had anyone show even the slightest bit of interest in her since her days at Xavier's School.

"Doctor, you have to take a look at this." One of her worker bee's named Anne said. Devlin followed her associate to an observation tank where inside where little white rats. Each had been implanted with a new nano chip that was of the construct of the neural transmitter. If this part of the project was deemed a success she would then produce one for the suit.

This would allow an ordinary human to become like she was…telekinetic and very powerful.

The little rats were running about as normal except for a little white one with a small patch of black on its ear. It was sitting in the corner of the tank and observing the others it's little black eyes almost wonder-like and intelligent. Devlin bent over a bit and tapped the glass with her nail and the little rat turned and looked her way. Reaching out Devlin used her telekinesis to speak to it.

_"Can you understand me little rat?"_

_ "R-aaaa-t?" _was the only thing Devlin picked up but it was enough. The rodent had heard her and what's more responded with cognitive reasoning.

"Miss Saunders I do believe we have a success on our hands." Devlin said still staring at the animal in its cage.

"It responded to you?"

"Slowly and it wasn't a full sentence but it reiterated my word…**rat**. It understood that it was a rat, that it was observing the other's behavior and perhaps questioning it. I believe we can conclude this trial but we should run a few other tests. See if the other's develop the same reasoning and response. Maybe even teach them to speak with their minds for what they want."

"Should I notify Director Fury?"

"No, no…not yet. We shouldn't bother him unless we have something haptic to show him. As in let's wait until the suit works."

"Yes of course Doctor. I'll plug in this data." Anne went off and Devlin did as well as she went to go integrate this new tech into the suit.

Devlin picking up a small see through plastic box off of a table she walked through a set of stainless steel sliding doors and into a sort of observatory room. There were glass panels everywhere and on it an outline of a human being with certain markers on it. But in the center of this room was a suit lying on a table as if it were ready for operation. It was silvery in nature and it looked to be watery as well as if it hadn't been fitted to anyone or given a shape yet.

But there was a purpose for that. This suit had no operator. But once the suit was one with that person it would be bonded for life, there would be no ridding yourself of it once it was on. It wasn't just someone to sync with it on a psychological level but physically as well.

Devlin set to work as she inserted the neural chips into the collar of the suit where the wearer would be enhanced. Once the suit was one the chips would imbed into the base of the spine at the neck and there it would allow the wearer if normal to be something like her…telekinetic maybe or just all around smarter. But she wondered vaguely what it would be like if someone like her wore the suit with the neural enhancement chips. What would they be like?

Her thoughts were cut short as the power went out in the lab and the back-up generator went on as the blue florescent lights came to life. She looked up around and then saw that the lab glass door was sealing itself. Devlin panicked as she ran for the door but hit her hands up against the glass pounding on it hoping she would reach one of her lab workers and they would let her out. But as around the corner Anne her assistant came the secondary doors started to lock. It would have been normal if in fact a gun hadn't been pointed at her head by a man in black ops gear trailing behind her and about five others dressed the same.

Devlin gasped as she pushed herself back as the bars came crashing down locking and a steel door snapped shut. Something large was going down as it wasn't normal for all three of the doors to lock. At first she though it was a SHEILD drill but of course why would they have to break into a Stark Industries facility? And right under the Avengers noses as well. Walking over to a wall she pressed on a panel and revealed security screens and she checked all of them. Her lab was destroyed as many of her workers lay either dead or held at gun point. There standing in the middle of the room waiting was Wade Wilson or better known as Deadpool. He was a sociopath with split personalities and worked for hire. He was created and unfortunately he couldn't really die either.

Why he was here she didn't know but the only reason anyone would try to come and break into the R&D department is that they knew about Project X. At this thought Devlin turned around and looked at the suit. She had a decision to make then and there, either she let them take the suit and save herself or she could put the suit on to make sure it never ended up in the wrong hands. It wasn't complete but the telekinetic abilities would compensate and it was ninety percent done.

Devlin shed her pristine lab coat just as she heard a muffled gun shot. Turning to the security monitors she saw that Anne was lying face down on the white hallway floor in her own pool of blood as she had been shot in the head. Closing her eyes she had a moment to let the death of her colleague sink in before she unzipped her black dress and let it fall to her ankles as she stepped out of it. Leaving her heels on and in a rush she walked over to the suit and pressed a few panels as it stood vertical and the slab sunk into the ground. Devlin then stepped up onto the riser and the sequence initiated as a tube came up around her and the suit. It only took mere seconds to bond with it and it molded perfectly over her skin forming to her exact measurements, gliding over fingers and even molding to her Christian Laboutins. As the tube rose, from the ground another slab came up and on it was a black form fitting tactical vest and her old X-Men belt from her days as an X-Men. Slipping both on, she flexed her fingers and then stood in front of the steel door.

They were doing quite the quick job breaking through and as if the door wasn't there her senses enhanced and she could suddenly see through it like X-Ray. The chips where going beyond allowing her to see into other's minds but the world in a different spectrum. She was stronger, more aware and all inklings of fear had escaped. As they came to the last door, Devlin walked up to the steel and pressed her hands against it. With little concentration her eyes began to glow silver and suddenly the door burst and flew down the hallway taking the mercenaries with it. They were crushed instantly against the hallway wall. Devlin stepped over the threshold and began to walk down the hallway as she came to the main room of the R&D department. She was met with rapid fire of bullets but merely standing there they stopped in mid-air as if hitting an invisible wall.

And then in the next instant went rocketing back at those who shot her as they all fell to the ground around them in carnage leaving only herself and Deadpool.

"Wade." Devlin said and she could almost see the grin under the red and black mask of his.

He slowly took the twin katana from the holsters on his back and held them firm.

"I'm gonna cut that suit off your smokin' body Dev." He said gleefully.

"I'm gonna shut you up again Wade. How dare you come here…do you actually think the Avengers will let this slide?"

"Let's test the waters." He said and the next instant the both of them where locked in a battle of inhuman speed. Deadpool would strike and Devlin would dodge rather artfully. It was a deadly dance but Deadpool went in for an opening but Devlin grabbed the katana blade the interlocking iron grid protective suit wouldn't allow a cut. Sparks flew but with force Devlin snapped the blade in half and spun around as she got Wade right where there normally would be genitals. He groaned as he fell to the ground moaning.

"You bitch." He squeaked out and Devlin stood there staring down at him with indifference.

"They'll grow back." She scoffed as she then with her powers rose him up from the ground and pulled the katana blade out which he grunted again and threw him up against the wall. She then pointed at the dropped blades and in the next instant sent it at him pinning him through the arms with the sharp weapons. He hung there unable to move and through the doors came Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Dr. Banner. Thor however was absent and probably back on Asgard. Natasha rose her gun as she came in and Clint was aiming his new bow.

All of them stared in wonder as Devlin stood there in a shiny new suit her usual hazel eyes reflective silver and eerily stony.

"You alright Dr. Hartford?" Natasha asked as she came in and looked around.

"Affirmative. I am unharmed. Intruders have been dealt with."

"I'll notify Fury immediately." She took a phone from her belt and turned around walking back out into the hallway. Clint however was standing before Deadpool with his bow trained at their new hostage.

"What is that?" Tony asked as he was in his Iron Man suit. He walked forward his mask flipping up and Devlin looked down at her hands as she felt them. It felt like feeling her own flesh.

"Project X." she sighed. "It wasn't meant for me however. I'm in deep shit."

Devlin looked around finally letting it all sink in. Her dead colleagues and the one's that where still cowering. She felt them all, the agony, the terror and the adrenaline was too much that she then held her hands to her head and groaned.

"Something's wrong with the doctor!" Tony exclaimed as he caught her as she slumped and fell over. He guided her to the ground and Bruce came over and knelt next to her reaching out and feeling her pulse.

"What is going on?" Steve asked as he observed.

"She's going into shock. The suit wasn't meant for her, at first it was designed for someone like her but with the added enhancements are sending her into overdrive. She'll die if we don't get her underground."

"What do you mean someone like her?" Tony stated as he stared down at a semi-conscious Devlin.

"She's a mutant, Stark." Clint answered for Bruce. "A mind reader."

"I thought that was an East Coast Problem?"

"You saw the damage to San Francisco though…after that incident we recruited the Doctor out of Oxford. She's worked for us since. The suit was a super soldier enhancement program without the use of a serum. The suit would enable a regular human being with mutant-like powers."

Natasha came back in as a swarm of SHIELD agents followed her. She saw Devlin on the ground and gestured to her directing the agents.

"Take the Doctor to base and have her treated. Run a diagnostics on her and stabilize. We need her."

"What about the prisoner."

"Hawkeye and I will escort him for further questioning. All eyes open and guns trained gentlemen…he's easy to let slip if given the chance."

And so Tony, Steve and Bruce watched as the others packed up and tended to the wounded and the psychologically disturbed. Some got body bags and began to stick the salvageable one's inside and cart them away. Deadpool was taken from the wall and cuffed before being taken out and Devlin was put on a stretcher and also whisked away. Before leaving Natasha looked back at them.

"I'll call you as soon as I have orders to do so."

"Just help the Doctor, Nat." Steve said and she nodded and left.

"I guess we wait." Bruce sighed as he looked about the scenery before him with a sad sort of look on his face. "Devlin…they're gonna cut that suit off of her if it's the last thing they do."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as all of this was still rather unclear to him.

"It means that the suit she was wearing is bonded with her for life. It retracts under the skin through nano technology and comes out when it is needed. But her and the suit are one and it was never meant to be that way. It will be with her until she dies."

Somewhere deep underground in a sterile environment placed on a medical slab was Devlin. To an outsider observing she seemed to be asleep and fairly normal but on the inside all was rather blank. At first Devlin dreamed of nothing and then faintly heard the sounds of her own heartbeat. It was all that assured her that she was still alive and well but she could not wake and there were no images in this darkness. But then again there was no need for images and there a light shone out of a spotlight and she was standing by herself in this dark world. Then there before her was herself just a distance away in light but then again she wasn't so sure.

"Finally…we get some privacy." Devlin narrowed her eyes and was now sure this person was not her. No…now that she was getting a better look. Red hair in long rolling waves and when she looked up it seemed like fire was glowing from within.

"Jean." Devlin said casually and Jean Grey chuckled as she stepped forward or sort of floated.

"I was wondering if it was going to be you or the professor. I always knew though…always speculated you and I would be one in the same mind. That we would touch."

"I'm not like you."

"You are now. You were always afraid as a child that you would cross that line. But Dev you forget we have no line…we are simply what nature intended us to be."

"I was never naturally as strong a telekinetic as you."

"No…no the suit now gives you those enhancements. But still…it's quite a power isn't it." Jean seemed to be circling her like a giant bird of prey her smoldering eyes never leaving her once.

"It's maddening. I feel like I've been split in two."

"That's the great thing about power…we can't control it in a sane way. For us we become fragmented…for control. That's absolute."

"Jean Grey…Phoenix…you say you like being crazy?"

"I say I like being strong. I was never not strong and after the professor built those walls and caged me I must say I rather like being out in the open. I am a part of this world."

"No."

"No?" Jean seemed to chuckle at that. "Then why accept the job? You know it was because you wanted to find me."

"Because we're family. Despite everything you've done you belong with us. Not under their thumb or in their hands."

"So is that why you built technology for them to be like us? That rather makes no sense."

"I wanted to give it over to the professor. Not to them, not to an ordinary person who has no concept of what being born with these gifts and what it means."

"But now you have it."

"I know. I didn't want it."

"But you did!" Jean yelled in her face their noses almost touching. Devlin felt like she was engulfed in fire but it didn't burn in quite the same way. "Embrace me, and think of what we might accomplish…together."

"You don't work well with others _Phoneix_."

"I would be more inclined to if it was someone like you…like me. I have no way of getting my body back to its original state without you. But there's something coming Dev, something beyond both you and me and it will destroy us and any chances we have. I'm a survivor…and if there's no one around to release me from my prison then I remain a prisoner."

Jean extended her hand a smirk forming on her plump if not perfect lips.

"What do you say Dev…embrace me?"

Devlin looked down at the offering and then took a small breath before flitting her eyes back up into Jean's.

"Once it's over, you leave. You leave my mind alone you return back to yours and I will set on freeing you no matter what it takes."

"You have yourself a bargain."

Devlin reached out and clasped her hand into Jean's and dark woman chuckled.

"Control…first we shall give you control."

And it was like a burst of hot fire then as Devlin felt it really this time and she sat up with a jolt the heart monitor firing off like crazy. She ripped them off in haste and looked around before sliding off the table. Looking down at herself she was in a black t-shirt and shorts and the suit was completely sealed inside of her being. She could feel it…it must have retracted shortly after her episode that rendered her unconscious.

_"That wasn't so hard was it?" _Devlin heard a voice in her mind and knew then that Jean Grey or Phoenix was a part of her. The very part that was controlling the onslaught of feeling every emotion and everything brought on by the suit.

"What now?" Devlin asked.

_"We play our cards right…but don't let them know I'm here. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."_

"I look a little barmy talking to myself."

_"Then talk in your mind. We share it after all. I'll leave you be…they're on their way. Good luck." _

"From you that's _so_ comforting." Devlin said sarcastically and at that moment the double steel doors open and Director Fury stepped in followed by an armed guard and Natasha was not far behind.

"I see you're awake."

"Awake, and ready to answer any of your questions sir."

"Good. We'll just have to run a diagnostics on you before the debriefing."

At that Devlin allowed three doctors to usher her back onto the medical slab and hook her back up. She didn't lie down but she allowed them to poke and prod and write down all their little notes before releasing her. How she was going to hide Jean under the surface she didn't know. One minute it was like the old loving and calm Jean Grey and the next it was the passionate and lust filled Phoenix boiling and seething under her skin. Just what had she gotten herself into she wasn't quite sure.


	5. Spliced

**Spliced**

After they had done their quick diagnostics check Devlin was led into a conference type room where she was settled in a chair and Director Fury took a seat across from her and Natasha stood at his side as she handed him a docket. Fury opened it and began to sift through the files as he then looked up at Devlin and closed it looking wary himself as he slid it across the table and to her. Devlin stopped it and she herself opened it as she was looking down at the analysis reports on Deadpool.

"When were you gonna tell us there were one's like him out there."

"I thought you would already know. You're SHIELD…it's your job to know."

"Well…now that you're in possession of the suit, I'm afraid our contract is void and it's out of my hands. They won't want to let you go, and I can't protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"No…not anymore." He agreed. "Still doesn't mean _they_ won't try. And now people like him, and people who control him, they know too." Fury said as he looked down at the docket and Devlin closed it not in any need to read further.

"I did what was in the best interest of all of us. I put it on so they wouldn't get their hands on it whoever _they_ are. I made a choice and it seemed like the best choice."

"True. The suit is still in our possession just not in the way we had hoped. But perhaps all along you were the best operator for it. If you think you can handle it."

"Do I have much of a choice? It and I are one. And I know my life now belongs to you and to the government. You won't let me go so easily no matter how much I fight. But you must know…I will fight."

"I know," Fury said simply. "which is why you no longer have to parade around under the story we've given you. Welcome to the Avengers Initiative."

"What?" Devlin looked at him like she had misheard him.

"You heard me doctor." Fury rose and he walked around the table as he then came up to Devlin and scooped the folder up. "_Be very careful from now on. I won't be the only one watching you._"

His mind relayed to her and Devlin clenched her jaw and looked ahead indicating she had understood him perfectly. Once Fury left with his escort then it only left Natasha and herself in the room. Natasha actually smiled slightly, or more like a smirk which only left Devlin with an amused look on her face too.

"There are some boys upstairs that are interested in seeing how you are doing."

"Well, wouldn't want to disappoint. What does it take for a girl to get some clothes around here?"

"Come on." Natasha gestured as she too went for the door and Devlin got up and followed her. Devlin got dressed in a SHIELD uniform and putting her hair into a ponytail before they took an elevator upstairs and came to a bunker of sorts. It was empty otherwise and Devlin assumed it was a covert medical facility used for emergencies such as this. Inside were all the Avengers…even Thor had made a trip back from Asgard for this.

Steve was the first to approach as he looked upon her with worry. He stepped up and looked at her with that puppy dog look in those big blues of his and had his shoulders set.

"Ma'am I do rather hope you're okay now."

"Yes Steve…I am fine. It's just been a very overwhelming day."

"Well it's good to see the Doctor back on her feet." Clint said and gave her a nod.

"Hell wouldn't know what to do in the lab anymore." Bruce input.

"And I do like having another female to talk to." Natasha also said her notes of elation at her recovery.

"And for a rather tall Midgardian female you have been most generous to me. The cape you bestowed upon me was of the finest quality and use. You're skills as a doctor would be greatly appreciated on Asgard."

"Oh high compliments."

Last but not least was Tony and he stood there looking mighty uncomfortable for some reason but he sighed lightly and shoved his hands in his front pockets and shrugged.

"I'm happy that you're not…dead?"

"You're uncomfortable at the discovery of my condition…or rather what I was born with. It's fine…it takes some getting used to."

"I just never had the chance to get to know one I suppose."

"Well here's your chance. Fury has made me apart of the Avengers Initiative. As of now, I'm one of you."

"Welcome to the team Doctor." Steve said with a smile and Devlin knew the Captain had nothing but good thoughts and intentions and truly meant the words he always said. It was refreshing to be around such a kind and giving soul.

"Yeah, what do we call you?" Clint said casually. "Got a code name?"

"I had one back when I was an X-Men."

"X-Men?" Tony piped up his interest piqued at the new and cool sounding name that he had most certainly never heard before.

"A group of powerful mutants working together under one banner for a common purpose…we're the good guys don't worry. It's the Brotherhood you have to keep your eyes peeled for. But other than that…they called me Echo."

"And why is that?"

"Because I was just like Jean Grey's echo…her shadow…I was just like her in so many ways and then I wasn't. She was a mentor to me, a very powerful mutant. Class five I believe. The professor could only teach me so much about my variation of powers so it was left to Jean. She was a telekinetic and had a hard time controlling her powers like I did…she taught me control and tranquility. When time came to sort of audition to be an X-Men they dubbed me Echo. For that reason and for the fact I can use your own mind as an echo of your true self, greatest fears, or just general thoughts. I could also do this strange thing where I can implant personalities from others onto myself. Almost scanning minds as I do it and then copying and downloading it onto my own hard drive."

Devlin tapped her head lightly as she said this and everyone looked at her in awe.

"So basically you could know a person better than they knew themselves?" Bruce said as he seemed suddenly skittish again like he had been before.

"Don't worry I don't plan on copying the Hulk into me anytime soon." Devlin chuckled. "And I don't always have my brain set to reading people's minds. Sometimes certain strong things will come through and sometimes I can concentrate. Right now my mind is very open so…let's be careful about what we think for a few hours huh?"

"How about something to eat?" Steve suggested.

"Yes! Food…how grand!" Thor bolstered. "There is this drink of the gods called coffee. We must have some for the Doctor and then meat of some kind! We feast to her health!"

"I would not say no to that." Devlin said plainly happy for some deflection and enthusiasm.

"I'll get us some cars." Natasha said as she didn't even have to gesture or look at Clint he just settled into walking next to her as the two walked away leaving the others time to follow. Which they did and thankfully Devlin was pulled in by Thor as his arm came around her and pulled her along. She smiled thankfully up at the large oafish character that he was.

"You will do great things with us Doctor and we will soon find out your strengths. I would be most pleased to spar with thee one day to test such skills."

"Call me Devlin, Thor…or Dev. Everyone else does naturally. As for my skills you may be a Norse God of Thunder but I am the only person here who can incapacitate and doesn't need to touch you."

"A fire burning to fight! I like it. I have a great friend called Lady Sif and you and her would be most excellent of friends."

"I would like that very much." Devlin ended up laughing which everyone was actually pleased to hear. Tony however was looking at her a bit differently.

At first she was a mysterious doctor slash engineer who was beyond brilliant and whom he couldn't get a grip on. And now suddenly she was one of the most powerful beings on the earth and he was slightly intimidated. He had never really been intimidated before by a woman…well with the exception of Pepper but he never really knew why he was of Pepper. But this shook him in his bones for some reason. It was like he was looking into the sun and couldn't look away.

He was seeing her as he had seen her for the first time. A pretty face with gorgeous hazel eyes and long blonde hair that curled at the ends. A tall thin but shapely frame her torso long and lean and then legs that stretched for days. A square set to her shoulders as she held herself with dignity and pride and that curve of her backside that was now more pronounced as she walked in that SHIELD cats suit.

As if hearing his appraisal of her she turned her head while walking and looked at him and smirked letting him know that she knew what he was saying. She then shook her head a bit and looked away concentrating on what was in front of her.

And now he could officially say that he, Tony Stark was embarrassed. He was embarrassed because for the first time there was someone out there that could see him for what he was and who he was and that was the most naked feeling in the world. And Tony Stark really didn't mind all that much being naked when it came down to it just not this kind of naked.

"_You like him_." A voice whispered inside her mind.

This voice was darker…the Phoenix side to Jean Grey. It's feathers and flame twitching underneath her skin making her burn again.

"_No I don't_."

"_You can't lie to me Dev…you can't lie with the way your body yearns for him. Give in to your passions. They only make you stronger_."

"_Go away!_"

"_You'll see…just you wait._"

And that was the last thing she heard as they came to a parking garage and they all huddled into various jeeps and began to drive out…Devlin being one with a valid driver's license. She was thankful for the peace and now being separated from Tony as he had gotten into the other Jeep. Now the Phoenix knew her one moment of attraction for Tony Stark and his obvious deep down attraction for her despite all of his reason why he shouldn't and that he was confused himself.

"We should get Shwarma!" Tony yelled to the others as they cleared the tunnels and made their way towards the inner city of New York.

Yeah after today everyone seemed to agree without saying it that Shwarma was the best choice of avoiding disaster foods.


	6. Past Trying to Help

**Past Trying to Help**

After Shwarma which was a different food experience for Devlin, they all headed back to Stark Tower. The R&D department had been wiped clean no traces of anyone had broken in or anyone had died remained. Devlin though stood there by herself dressed in a SHEILD jumpsuit and Natasha's black leather jacket looking about the place the memories clear as day. Bodies on the floor, papers scattered, and men holding her co-workers and acquaintances at gun point. She turned and walked down a familiar white hallway and to her quarters. She placed her hand on the panel and it beeped signaling it unlocking and stepped in. It closed behind her and she looked around her plain room and suddenly felt more alone than ever. Sitting on the edge of her bed she shrugged off the jacket and then hung her head.

She had never seen so many people dead before and it was because of the technology she had been working on. She thought she was safe here that this project was a well-kept SHIELD secret.

"It isn't your fault." A voice said so clearly in the room. Devlin looked up and gasped as she saw Jean standing there before her. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and what looked like flowing black pajama pants and her feet where bare. Her long red hair cascaded over her shoulders and she tucked a lock behind her ear.

Standing up quickly Devlin came to full height and Jean smiled. It was Jean…not Phoenix. She could tell because of the calmness on her face. There was nothing but understanding in her features.

"How?"

"I'm a part of you Dev. So I'm here but then I'm not. You're the only one who can see me. I guess sort of like a ghost."

"But Phoenix?"

"She's here too. But for now I'm the one showing. It will be hard. You are taking on what I struggled with my whole life."

"How could you have done this…it's maddening."

"Like what was said before, control comes at a price. You can't do this without us. The technology that has been integrated into your body has forced you to evolve into a state you aren't ready to handle. I don't think it's a state I could ever have handled. But this is why we are good for each other."

"I didn't want to cause all of this though."

"Again I say it wasn't your fault. You are as much a victim in this as anyone else. But you have powerful allies now Dev. Those…Avengers…they will help you on your way to greatness. Help us in the fight." Jean said all of this as she took a turn about the room looking at things even so much as picking them up to inspect them.

"What are we fighting!? Everyone keeps hinting that there's something coming. That there's something on its way and it's bigger and badder than anything we've ever faced before."

"His name is Thanos, born on one of the moons of Saturn he summons his war upon us…upon Earth. He brings a reign of destruction and chaos and this war has raged into the stars long before Earth was around. Loki helped set his sights onto us after his failed attempt at bringing him the Tesseract."

"How do you know this?"

"When Logan supposedly killed me he released me from human form for a very short window of time before I was forced back into my shell. But during that time my mind had the chance to touch the universe. I was able to see…and with that I saw Thanos. I saw the worlds and destruction and what's more a thirst for power. Your friends might stand a chance against him but they have to be prepared. You will help me do this."

"How? How do I know what you're saying is truth?"

Jean looked to her and then walked up slowly before extending a hand gently and placing it on her cheek.

Suddenly images like one giant snapshot flew through Devlin's mind. It almost made her throw up as she went hyper speed through the stars and galaxies, how she saw people, places and things and was connected to them beyond all belief. And then she saw Thanos…and she was frightened. When Jean took her hand away she waited for Devlin's reaction.

"We must prepare." Jean said. "Not just us, not just the Avengers but all of those who can fight. Who have a will, who have power, who have means. If we all stand up against this we can win."

"I'm one person."

"You're three." Jean smiled then. "We will not abandon you. You have embraced us and stood by us, so we will do the same for you."

"Where do I start?"

"Gain their trust."

"Who-" Devlin made to ask but her phone started to ring in her room and she looked towards the phone on her desk. When she made to look back at Jean she found that she had gone and Devlin was left alone in her room once more.

Devlin walked up to the phone and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was a name she had not seen in ages. Quickly she picked it up and pressed it to her ear.

"Devlin Hartford speaking."

"Ah Dev…good to hear that sultry voice of yours." The voice on the other end said merrily and Devlin smiled.

"Good to hear your voice too Hank." There was a slight guffaw on the other end, one a large ape would make but that would make sense…Hank McCoy was known as Beast…and he looked like one too. "It's been three months at least since I last heard from you. What's going on in the world of mutants?"

"Maybe you can tell me?

"What are you-,"

"The professor knows Dev. He saw it as clear as day and see's you and Jean…he wants you to come see him."

"This isn't exactly a good time." Devlin said as she started to pace lightly back and forth in her small plain room.

"You're going to have to make it a good time. You know the professor won't leave the school. Storm is overwhelmed with classes and with this uprising threat she's making sure that all students of age are recruited and the others are kept safe."

"You know about what is to come too?"

"Devlin I wish you wouldn't get so much of an ego and think you're the only strong mutant out there that can read minds." He chided her and Devlin couldn't help but smile.

She missed his good nature. Even though for a while he had been in politics Hank came around again a year after the incidents in San Francisco. He even taught a few classes at the school and was exceptionally kind to Devlin. Very wise.

"Well you should know I'm not all me in my noggin right now. But if the professor want's a word I suppose I can come chat with him. It won't be easy. I'm a part of the Avengers Initiative."

"Fury gave you leash?"

"Not exactly. More like big brothers are always watching making sure I don't go nuclear."

"I see…well…I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you brought a friend or two."

"You want normal people walking around that school with those kids."

"Hey I heard you work for Iron Man…how is that by the way? Is he as much of a prick as the tabloids make him out to be?"

"Tony Stark is most definitely a prick…but an honorable one I think. I haven't had the chance to form a full opinion yet."

"Bring him."

"And who else?"

"One other…someone kids and adults would be fond of."

"Steve Rogers." Devlin sat back down and sighed. "I'll clear it with Fury and then clear it with them. Thanks for the long distance call though."

"It's always my pleasure Dev. See you soon."

"Bye Hank." She chimed and then pressed the end call on the phone before settling it back into its cradle.

Going over to her computer she started it up and then sat in her chair before logging onto her SHEILD data base and sending Fury a document via secured email. She sat there for a moment before getting back up to go for a shower.

Washing the stress and day away she came back out and turned right into her closet as she began to rifle through things for clothes. She wasn't in the mood to wear a skirt or a dress so she pulled out jeans and a nice blouse. Putting that on and topping it off with a pair of white heels she went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair when her computer beeped signaling she had received a reply from Fury. Walking over to it she saw an open window with the message in text displayed to see.

"Meet me at Central Park...one hour. –Fury." She mumbled out loud and then scoffed but went back to getting ready. After making sure she looked presentable she walked out of R&D and down to the lower levels to catch a cab.

It was a long drive, much more than an hour to get to Central Park but when she got out she saw a man in a suit waiting at the entrance of one of the walkways. He saw her and Devlin walked towards him and followed him down a jogging path until they stopped a few yards off from a bench and there sat Fury reading a newspaper.

She parted from her escort and walked over to the bench before sitting down at it and crossing her legs. Fury let the paper fall as he licked his finger and pulled a page to turn it to the obituaries.

"It's strange to see you out of your lab coat, Doctor."

"Just like it's strange to see you out and about in fresh air."

"I got your email."

"And?"

"Only if you report back to me on every detail said."

"You want me to spy on my family?" Devlin looked at him harshly and he was still reading his newspaper nonchalantly.

"I want to know if we are protected Doctor…I've got threats coming at me left and right and I want to make sure that the mutants know not to interfere."

"They know."

"Why the sudden interest in going home?"

"Hank McCoy called me and asked me to come home and help out for two weeks. It's hectic at the school."

"You were gonna go with or without my permission weren't you?"

"Well yes. But I know your precious Avengers wouldn't so I had to double check." Devlin said in a snide manner and Fury sighed.

"I will approve Mr. Rogers and Stark…but you take Agent Romanov along with you as well. Call it a peace of mind." And with no further discussion Fury stood up and folded the paper sticking it under his arm and turned walking away. "Have a good time in Westchester."

That was all the approval Devlin needed before getting up herself and walking away. She felt like a nice New York coffee was needed to sooth her anger towards that man. She had no love for Fury.


	7. A New Plan

A/N: So I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I had to tie something into what I had planned next. I can't stop thinking about it and what is going to happen to Loki so I wanted to write my own little bit on it. It's still a Tony/OC story but I kind of am entertaining a little Loki love in there too. Anyways hope this little filler chapter ties you over till I get to working out the kinks in my plot progress. Happy reading -ohhaymisskay

* * *

**7. A New Plan**

Devlin was currently standing outside of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester. The old home was a gentle reminder of her youth and the students going to and fro also reminded her of simpler days. Days where she was just learning who she was and what her powers could do. Out of the red Ferrari stepped Tony and Steve and just then a black Jeep rolled up behind them and Natasha stepped out as well. They all walked up to her, the three of them looking up at the mansion.

"You lived here your whole life?" Steve asked and Devlin chuckled.

"Just until I was accepted into university at a very young age. Well...here we go."

Devlin led the way inside and the minute she stepped in a body came smashing into hers and as she looked down she saw Kitty standing there. Last time Devlin saw her she was only thirteen and a fresh face at the school.

"My how you have grown!" Devlin gasped as she brought the girl in again and hugged her tight. Letting her go she stepped back and grinned.

"And you too. You're blonder than what I remember."

"How are things?"

"Good, now that you're here. I'm sure Storm would be happy for the help. Things have been hectic."

"So you've heard?"

"It's hard not to. Not much is hidden from us these days."

"Who is this charming young lady?" Tony said and Devlin rolled her eyes as he stepped forward and extended his hand.

"This is Kitty. Kitty meet my boss, Tony Stark. This is my coworker Agent Natasha Romanoff and a friend, Steve Rogers."

"Iron Man, A SHIELD Agent and Captain America...some friends lady." Kitty said as she let Tony's hand go.

"There she is." a gruff voice said from the balcony above and Devlin looked up at the top of the stairs to see Logan leaning over it staring her down. Devlin smirked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well...if it isn't the most hard headed asshole I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Likewise." he grinned as he then hopped over the banister and with a thud landed right in front of her. He looked at her entourage and made a small noise in the back of his throat obviously displeased at the sight of strangers that weren't mutants. "So who's who?"

"Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. I work with them at SHIELD. They'll be staying with us in the meantime."

"You sure that's wise?"

"Don't worry, they're mutant friendly. You mind showing them around while I go meet with the Professor?"

"I'd be delighted." he said sarcastically but he knew she was pawning them off so she could have a private discussion with Professor Xavier. Devlin turned and nodded to Natasha and she stepped up, hands in her tan leather jacket pockets. Logan and her shared a moment sizing the other up and she quirked a brow before he led them off in the direction down the hall. Devlin passed Kitty and pat her shoulder before taking off to the Professor's study.

As she arrived she didn't need to knock the door opened automatically upon her arrival. Stepping in, and sitting at his desk was the man she had come to call a father of sorts. He was writing down some things looking mighty tired in his new body. It was younger, that was for sure, but the presence that came off of him was most certainly only unique to him. He looked up and smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"Devlin, come in." he said and she stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Well before we get into that, take a seat. Tell me how things are."

Devlin did as she was told and sat down before crossing her legs and taking a small breath.

"Things are well."

"And Jean?"

"She's here." Devlin said as she didn't need to glance next to her but she could see Jean sitting in the other chair beside her. Thankfully Jean, not Phoenix.

"I can see...remember." he smiled knowingly and Devlin nodded.

Now there were three people in the room.

"Jean." the professor then addressed Jean and she smiled, looking overjoyed that someone other than Devlin could see and hear her.

"Professor. I've missed you."

"As I you. So let's get down to what we're really here for. A threat is coming. One much more dangerous than anything we've ever faced before. We know some of the facts but we don't know who or what he is...this Thanos...destroyer of worlds."

"He wants Earth." Jean stated. "And since the last battle he believes our planet is ready for war and to be taken. I don't know how or when but we have very little to go on. It could be years it could be tomorrow."

"So what do we do?" Devlin asked.

"We do what we can. We're all going to need to prepare. All those who can fight. Every mutant, every hero will need to stand up against this threat. Even those we call enemies..."

"You really think Magneto will help?" Jean scoffed and the Professor looked nostalgic and sad at the same time.

"I will talk with Erik. A common enemy makes even the oldest of foes friends once more."

"And what of me?" Devlin asked. "What am I to do?"

"What of the Gods you work with?" Jean asked turning her head to look at Devlin.

"Thor?"

"Yes...his brother. Loki was it. The one that opened that portal into our world and deposited all those aliens amongst us."

"What about him."

"Surely his mind harbors some information that could be proven useful."

Devlin scoffed and lent to one side of her chair.

"It's all great in theory but last time I checked they carted him back to Asgard to be imprisoned. And Thor can't be reached now that's he's left. The God of Thunder comes and goes as he pleases and only returns for certain events for SHIELD...and even then that's classified information I'm not even privy to."

"You're a telekinetic and you're not privy to that information?" Jean raised a brow and Devlin let a huff of air out of her nose.

"Point being I can't interrogate the war criminal Loki. Fury won't let me even if I wanted."

"What if it was to save Earth?" The professor countered.

"Well if given clearance then yes, but then getting to Asgard? Then being let into Asgard? There's so many factors I have to run through."

"Let's just keep it on the table as an option. It would prove beneficial. We would know when Thanos is going to strike." the Professor said and Jean nodded in agreement.

"And I'm sure we can reason with the one you call Thor. We can rehabilitate his brother...after all we're three in one...can't get much more probing than that. And I'm sure that it would look like a good trade. Information on Thanos for some therapy sessions with Loki. Maybe even make him sane again."

"He's not insane...just misguided. At least that's the impression I got from him for only getting a glance into his mind that last time he was around."

"At any rate, it'll be nice to have you here for a bit." The professor said. "Why don't you tend to your friends. I sense Logan growing impatient with them and the kids are getting curious."

"Of course." Devlin stood up and at that moment Jean disappeared from both their view.

Devlin walked to the door and opened it about to step out when the Professor said one last thing.

"It's good to have you home Dev."

"It's good to be home sir." she said smiling over her shoulder at him before departing and closing the door behind her.

Finding Logan wasn't hard, they were at the dorms situating them into rooms. Both Tony and Steve were sharing a room...which by Devlin's thoughts wasn't going to go well because they bickered like an old married couple. Then Natasha and herself had the room next to theirs. She poked her head into the room Natasha was in to see the red head unpacking.

"Everything okay?"

"Yup." she nodded. "It's interesting. I just saw a kid teleport."

"Among other things they can do." Devlin said cheekily.

"Well it's nice to finally see you happy." she said as sincerely as she could though stoic her face remained.

"From you, that means a lot." Devlin then went to the room next door and saw Tony looking around and Steve unpacking his one little suitcase. It was cute, he was like an old man. "Thanks Logan."

"No problem." he gruffed as he unfolded his arms and walked away now that his babysitting duties were over.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" Tony asked as he became aware of her presence now.

"Depends...when you have friends that can manipulate things, transform, teleport etcetera you tend to find something to do that's entertaining."

"Like?" he egged on.

"Well we have a simulation room."

Both men gave her a quizzical look and she motioned for them to follow, calling out to Natasha as she led the way to the sub levels of the school. Walking down a metal plated hallway with bright lights she turned and the large circular door opened to reveal a room with glass cases filled with suits. X-Men suits to be precise.

"Woah." Steve looked at one of the cases and back to Devlin. "These are pretty nice."

"Yes they are." Devlin walked up to one of the cases and looked at it. Down at the nameplate was the name _Echo_.

"Echo?" Tony asked as he came up behind her and read the name plate as well.

"This one is mine." she said nonchalantly. "There's some practice suits over there...get suited up and I'll show you."

And for the next three hours they had fun training in the simulation room, running back and forth through an apocalyptic scenario. The only person that seemed to be out of his element without his Iron Man suit was Tony. This only just made Devlin amused as she watched him try to dive out of the way of laser beam blasts and explosions. To her...this was normal. And then she realized her whole life had been about war...and how sad it was.

* * *

Give a little lovin with a Review ;]


End file.
